


Come On Over, Lifeguard!

by GothMilky



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Lifeguards, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMilky/pseuds/GothMilky
Summary: ~ Alternate universe before Frank and Julie meet Susie and Joey. Frank and Julie are like siblings, I stan it. ~Frank is talked into going to the beach by his best friend Julie, only for her to run off with a new girl. With a fear of water, he decides to let himself relax as much as he can under the comforting shade.That is, until he catches sight of the handsome lifeguard, Joey.





	Come On Over, Lifeguard!

The first thing that hit the young male was the salty air. It was as if no matter where he went, the scent of the sea followed close behind. The sun was ablaze with a fierce heat and shone over the entire stretch of land, cascading light over the sand that made it appear as if it were instead a plethora of small, sparkling jewels. There were no clouds in the sky, simply an infinite, light blue blanket that made way for the sun’s presence. The Canadian could tell he was especially sensitive to the heat, even despite the strong breeze that occasionally swept by to wrap him up in a moment of cooled bliss. He took to reclining underneath a large, maroon umbrella, listening to the faint crashing of waves against the shore and the excited commotion from other parties around him.

Dressed in nothing more than a pair of green leaf patterened swim shorts, Frank had assumed this would be far more enjoyable than it actually turned out to be. While he was cooped up in his shaded area, his close friend Julie had skipped off somewhere with some new company she picked up at the bar. All metal barred teeth and brightly colored hair, she was certainly more of a welcomed presence for the girl than Frank could be. So he let them seemingly vanish into thin air as he attempted to salvage what he could of the ‘vacation’. He couldn’t grasp the appeal of wanting to visit a beach for some time off, but he had promised Julie she could pick where they visited next. Even if that meant he’d be spending most of his time in the same position he was in now. 

He let out a bored sigh, arms folded over his chest as he scanned the beach for absolutely anything to pay attention to besides the blazing hot temperature. He couldn’t chide the scenery he was in too much, it was a gorgeous sight to lay eyes on. But that didn’t mean he liked where he was nonetheless.

At some point, though, he made eye contact with another person. Sat in a tall, white chair overlooking the beach, a well-built man with a striking dark skin tone caught his gaze. Close enough to make out his features, Frank could tell the apparent lifeguard was a captivating sight in every sense of the word. With a rounded face and muscular arms, he let his eyes linger for awhile longer before he forced himself to look away. He scoffed to himself. He supposed there really was something attractive about coming to beaches afterall. 

Frank looked back at the lifeguard multiple times over the next few minutes, each time having his wandering eyes caught by him, and each time being rewarded an irresistible smile from the man as if he were teasingly scolding him. Or perhaps, beckoning him. The fair skinned male couldn’t control the playful smile that rose across his lips, and the blossoming of a red hue that tinted his cheeks. Surely, if Julie could have some fun with a stranger, so could he. 

Gathering some confidence, Frank stood up and began closing the distance between him and the alluring stranger. The other man noticed him approaching, raising a brow in amusement at the bold move. As Frank came up to him, he was already climbing down from his place in the chair. The Canadian noticed quickly that the other male was a couple inches taller than him, and with as toned of a body as he was expecting to see once he got up close.

“Ah, I see you’re done eye goggling me. Have you come to sweep me off my feet, Prince Charming?” The lifeguard chuckled lowly, with a voice as smooth as silk.

“Shit, was it that obvious? I knew I shouldn’t have brought the white stallion with me.” Frank joked back, causing the other to release a hearty laughter.

“And a good sense of humor too! You really are a cute one..” He trailed off, lowering his voice as he looked him over. “I’m Joey.”

“Hm? Uh, Frank.” He replied, caught off guard by the swift pace the lifeguard was moving in. Frank wasn’t exactly expecting anything out of this when he decided to strike up a conversation, but he supposed luck be a lady.

Or man.

“Well then, Frank, it’s about time for my break anyway. How about we talk some more while we go for a swim?” Joey said, looking behind him and motioning over another lifeguard who had apparently been waiting for the cue. She jogged over towards the two of them, nodding to Joey as she ascended the ladder up to the top of the chair. With the new lifeguard taking his place, the male lightly took Frank’s hand and lead him towards the edge of the beach.

Frank immediately felt his heart race, as the golden sand crushed beneath their feet. And he thought _he_ was the one with all the confidence in the world to boast. Apparently being a gorgeous lifeguard came just above him in that regard. Too caught up in the presence of his own knight in shining armor, he hadn’t realized how close they had gotten to the water until he felt the trickling of the white foam washing over his feet. He stopped dead in his tracks, surprising Joey as he looked back at him inquisitively.

“Yo, how about we just go chill by the picnic tables over there? Do we really need to go into the water?” Frank anxiously attempted to steer the conversation elsewhere.

“What? Are you scared of the water or something? Don’t be ridiculous, come on-” Joey went to tug on Frank’s hand, but he firmly pulled away.

“Yes, that’s exactly what it is.” The younger male snapped, narrowing his eyes. “I don’t like the fucking water. You never know what creepy ass sea creature is gonna be lurking in there, dude.” 

The lifeguard looked at him stupefied, before a sly grin tugged on his lips.

“Don’t worry. You’ve got me. I can assure you no “creepy ass sea creature” is going to get you while I’m by your side.” He cooed, coaxing Frank forward. As much as the young male desperately wanted to run off instead, he forced his fear down for the sake of not looking like a total wussy in front of a hot guy. Frank slowly nodded, rolling his eyes as he followed Joey into the cool waters. It engulfed them as they moved further in, until it was up to their waist and soaking their shorts.

Frank nervously looked around him, attempting to peer into the clear waters for the shadow of any sea life that may be coming towards them. Joey caught onto this, leisurely moving to cup a hand against Frank’s rear to get his attention on him again. Frank jolted reflexively, eyes wide as he looked at Joey.

“What did I tell you? You’re safe with me,” The male husked, leaning in to brush his lips against the other’s ear as he whispered. “Don’t worry about anything else. Focus on me.”

Frank felt a shudder course throughout his body, the lifeguard’s hot breath tickling the shell of his ear. As he went to answer, a sudden, small sensation slipped past his legs in rapid succession one after another as a school of fish swam past. He yelped and went to step back, losing his footing on the softened sand as he fell back into the water with a splash that covered Joey with salty seawater in an instant. Joey was quick to reach in and grab Frank by the arm to pull him back up, the young male stumbling into him as he was suddenly free from the suffocating clutches of the waves. He coughed violently after having inhaled an uncomfortable amount of water on his way down, letting Joey reassuringly pat him on the back while he recovered.

“Well, ‘washed up prince’ is still a cute look on you,” the lifeguard chortled, only furthering the sheer embarrassment Frank was feeling. This was why he didn’t like coming to beaches. He always hated having to go into the water. He hated making a fool out of himself like now. He hated-

His thoughts were cut short as he felt a pair of soft lips connect with his. He saw Joey’s closed eyes directly in front of him before Frank fluttered his closed, tilting his head and leaning into the unanticipated kiss. It was short, but full of passion, as he could still feel the lingering sensation of Joey’s lips against his even after the handsome male pulled away. He reluctantly looked at the lifeguard, who was beaming with joy, much to his surprise. Frank feebly smiled back at him, wiping away water that dripped down his face.

“I told you to focus on me, didn’t I? Don’t worry, we’ve got plenty of time to help you get over your fear.” Joey said as he bent down to hook his arms under Frank’s legs, forcibly pushing them forward as Frank fell back again, but this time into the lifeguard’s arms as he was cradled. The Canadian irritably thrashed for a moment before he registered what was happening, and settled a bit.

“Aye! The fuck are you doing?! I can walk myself back!” He yelled.

“I’m carrying you so you don’t get startled by some tiny fish again, silly.” The lifeguard teased Frank back into a bashful silence.

He frustratingly crossed his arms back over his chest, looking off into the distance as they made their way back to the shore. On the inside, though, Frank was gleefully smiling as he felt a warmth in his chest rise from the stranger’s flirtatious and gentle behavior. 

As their soaked bodies were bathed in the unrelenting sunlight, Frank supposed he could find a way to make the rest of his vacation a gratifying one. With some help from his new, attractive company, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your comments on my last post! Here's another Joey/Frank thing I wrote for a challenge thing. I won second place, hecc yea. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
